Crystal Plasma
Created By GarnetPearlFusion Crystal Plasma is an OC Gem who does a lot. Crystal Plasma is known to be a samurai he's able to get out a weapon from his gem he's one of the 2/4 of the OC Gems that even own one, the other one is Crystal Quartz. Crystal Plasma is good at blending in and is like a ninja more than a samurai, he might act like one but he's a ninja. He's one of the 2/4 of the ancient gems, the other one is Sard which Sard doesn't even know. Crystal Plasma is respectful of Onyx being the creator of everything OC (OC= Onyx Creations) Crystal Plasma does know Onyx's only created 4 gems and one Gem planet but he still respects him and wants to teach Onyx the ultimate strength. Crystal Plasma is 75,000 years old not acting like an old person he is mature and serious but he was always that way. Appearance Crystal Plasma Has His Gem On The Right Side Of His Head, It's Connected To The Hard Purple Crystal Below It. Crystal Plasma is wearing an Indigo suit it seems, but it's his body, made of hard cloth. Like all OC Gems their 'suit' is connected Crystal Plasma is a meant ninja. He's ancient looking even there's a beam coming out of his head it's purple holding up his gem it's electric generates his power especially when getting his sword which is called a Bolo by some, it might look like a huge knight but the whole bladge is larger and the handle isn't curved. It is really an Xiphos being a sword it's not a knife. He wears nightime Indigo Wingtops for combat. Personality Crystal Plasma does like a lot of people and gems almost all and is ready to talk seriously, he's not rude but his voice seems to be deep and quiet, it's almost impossible to hear but he'll fight for all no matter what they've done if they are getting hurt, he tries to stops Onyx's temper. Abilities Crystal Plasma can use electricity for extra energy if he get's electrified by it or touches it, it can not be his own, he's not electric powered even know it seems like it his gem even uses Electric Plasma energy from his head to hold up the gem, power it, and connect himself to it, this Plasma can not be broken if he poofs he will have the Plasma under the gem still so it powers him. Ammuned to Ghouls. Relationships Garnet: They like one another a lot but they are so quiet they don't talk to one another much. Onyx: He doesn't give Onyx respect but does respect Onyx a lot. Crystal Quartz: He thinks Crystal Quartz is learning how to fight so he's getting Crystal Quartz ready and thinks Crystal Quartz shouldn't fight even known Crystal Quartz can't go farther in skill. Sard: He thinks Sard should tell all of the OC Gems what to do, he likes his niceness and innocence a lot. Unknown;;;.png|Crystal Plasma's Xiphos deflecting Corrupted Sard's Blast away from Onyx. Category:OC Characters Category:OC Category:OC Gems Category:The OC Gems